Daria: College Pains The Junior Year
by James the Lesser
Summary: Follow Daria and the rest through her Junior year at Raft! Sequel to College Pains and College Pains the Sophomore Year


**Daria: College Pains The Junior Year**

 **Episode 1** **Repeat**

 **Daria is listening to Doug about** the assignment she had given him. "I found that all of them were connected to a new drug trial. Something that enhances a persons focus and removes their hunger."

Daria cocks her head to the side. "Removes their hunger?"

"They all reported they never felt hungry. They'd go a day or two with out eating before realizing it. If they realized it at all."

"They collapsed from lack of eating?"

He holds up his hands and motions as if he were balancing items in them. "Kinda. Some said they had ended the trial, so had none left, and then they collapsed."

Daria looks over some of his notes. "Did you get a name for this drug?"

"Dextroamphetamine is what I've found. New, to replace Ritalin, but sounds dangerous."

Daria's mind races with ideas. "I want to work together on this, with Conner, and get this ready for the first paper of the fall."

"Of the fall? Why are we waiting that long?"

"It will be seen by more people than any of the summer ones. The more students who see it the better chance we have of stopping others from trying it."

"What if some one starts taking it during the summer semester? We should warn every one as soon as possible."

Daria bites her lower lip. "Fewer students, fewer classes, I hope people won't feel as pressured as they did last semester. I only have one class this semester. I don't think any one would have a full schedule either."

"I have three classes. Even if I only had one class it might be more than I could handle if I was someone else." Doug picks up one of his notes. "Maybe post fliers? Warning people about it? I don't feel good with sitting on a story just so it can be in a bigger paper if others might be hurt."

Daria watches his uneasiness. "I could agree with fliers. I'll talk with Conner and we'll figure out a time that works for all three of us to get this written."

"Gotcha." He sets the paper he picked up back down. "I'll go to the library and start printing off the fliers."

"What will they say?"

Doug taps his chin for a few seconds before responding. "Warning, Dextroamphetamine Is Dangerous." He raises an eye brow and she nods. "Figured I'd KISS it." Daria just gives him a look. "KISS. Keep it simple, stupid."

She nods. "Good. Get going and I have a few other things to look over."

"You have a good day Daria." She nods in response and he leaves.

She collects her paperwork and peruses a few others things before calling it a day.

 **Amalia is stuck at work at the Kinky Kilt.** A Hooters knockoff where the waitresses wore short skirts instead of orange shorts.

She is in the back after her shift ended and she had changed.

It was a step up from her last job but didn't pay as well. "I could have made ten times this." She looks at the few dollars she made in tips and stuffs it in a bag with her work "uniform".

A different waitress, changing in to uniform before starting her shift, looks over. "Where was that and why did you quit?"

"A club, and I was fired."

"Fired? What did you do?"

Amalia laughs nervously. "Got drunk, attacked a customer, attacked the bouncer, wrecked my car, hence the waiting for a taxi."

"Ouch! You get in trouble for all that?"

Amalia sighs. "A lot. Lost my license, on probation, no alcohol. I have five more months to go." She tries to force the anger she felt away. _It was my fault. I'm lucky I didn't kill any one._ "And now I work here."

"Well, uh, we get to keep our clothes on. That's gotta be a plus."

Amalia chuckles. "I had no problem with that. It was just a job and it paid well." _And now I might have to get a second job to keep up with my bills._ "Know any one else who is hiring? Between court fees, fines, rent, and all my other bills this," She hits the bag her clothes and money was in. "Might not be enough."

"I'm sure plenty of places are but they all want experience. Like hello! I'm still in school. How am I supposed to have ten years experience and three gold medals and the cure for cancer?"

Amalia laughs as she agrees. "And so we end up here instead."

The girl laughs back. "Six hours of my life I'll never get back." The two ladies leave the changing room and go their separate ways.

 **Daria runs in to Conner before leaving work.** She is confused as he was supposed to be off."Doug found the drug, side effects, and other things."

He is impressed. "Wow, ambitious."

"It has a weird side effect of taking away your hunger so you accidentally go days with out eating."

Conner looks horrified. "Days with out eating? Not even cold pizza for breakfast?"

Daria smiles a little. "Nothing. And when cut off the withdrawals may cause fainting. So the two combined may explain the collapses we had for exams." Conner gets a look on his face. "What?"

"Was this a diet drug? If it took away your hunger like that, hell, no more throwing up in the bathroom."

Daria isn't sure if he is being serious or telling a joke. "Eating disorders are serious."

"And if this stuff comes out damn near impossible to detect if all the person has to do is pop a pill or two."

 _He was being serious._ "Any personal experience with this?"

"A cousin, a few girls back in high school, here and there. A pill would make it even easier for a girl to get one."

Daria remembers details from Doug's notes. "It wasn't a diet pill. It was a focus medication to replace Ritalin."

"Which makes testing on students who might need help focusing on studying make perfect sense."

"Especially if those students are low on funds."

"Is this legal?"

"I... Hadn't thought about that. This is all stuff we need to go over. I told Doug I'd talk with you on when the best time to get together would be."

Conner shrugs his shoulders. "Any time after class or work is fine by me."

"Ok, I'll let him know when I see him tomorrow and find out what would work for him." Daria checks the time on a nearby clock. "Up for dinner?"

He smiles. "I was actually thinking the same thing. I rushed over here hoping to catch you."

"You could have called my cell phone."

Conner laughs nervously. "I forgot the number for it. Sorry."

Daria brushes it off. "No big deal." The two leave for dinner.

 **Jane comes home and hears noises coming from upstairs.** "Daria and Conner are busy. I wonder if Amalia or Mary are home." She goes up the stairs and knocks on Amalia's door and then Mary's.

"Hey, who is it?"

"Jane." She waits a few seconds when the door opens. "Want to go out?"

Mary taps her foot and thinks for a second. "I don't have plans but it depends on where you want to go."

Jane shuffles her feet. "I don't know, just, out."

Mary leans against the door frame. "What's wrong?"

Jane's shoulders slump. "I haven't heard from Andy in a few days. I've tried calling and stuff but he doesn't answer. His roommate said he'd tell Andy I called but I still haven't gotten a call back."

"Sounds like you need a stiff drink."

Jane shakes her head. "No way."

"What? Why? You quitting?"

Jane laughs a little. "I'm trying to not drink when I feel like shit. If I'm drinking it's because I'm going out to have fun and not drink away whatever."

Both look over at Amalia's door and understand what she means.

"So, movie? Mexican after?"

Jane pats her stomach. "Before."

Mary nods and the two leave.

 **Daria, Conner, and Doug get together a few days** later to discuss the article they were working on. "So the dexa, the drug stuff you found takes away hunger but lets you focus."

Doug nods towards Conner. "Focus so much you don't eat for days and then you pass out. If you don't pass out from withdrawals after the trial ends."

"And it is totally legal to use college kids for trials?"

Doug nods again. "They sign an agreement. If they actually read it or not isn't up to the company running the trial."

Conner taps a pen on the desk the three were sitting around. "So totally legal and no crime was committed."

Doug sighs. "Technically, yes."

Daria sees the look on his face and responds. "It is still dangerous."

Conner nods his head in agreement this time. "And we need to warn people."

Doug speaks up. "I already made some fliers about it. I'll need help putting them up. If you two want to help I'd appreciate it."

"I'm down." Conner looks at Daria. "As long as I have good company."

"I got all my work done for today." _Only have_ _one_ _class during the summer semester makes things a lot easier._ "Doug, where are the fliers?"

"I printed about a hundred of them and have em back at my dorm room."

Conner and Daria follow Doug out to Doug's dorm room to grab the fliers to put up.

 **Amalia smacks a hand that** _ **accidentally**_ **touched her ass.** "Sorry, not that kind of place."

The patron laughs in response. "How about a shot for the pretty lady?"

 _If only I could._ "Sorry bud, I'm not old enough." _And I can't have any alcohol while on probation._ "If there's any thing else you'd like, from the menu, let me know." She walks away ignoring a joke she'd heard countless times since starting at the Kinky Kilt.

Jane and Mary walk in and see her. "Amalia!" Mary waves her down and Amalia walks over.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Hungry," Jane points at a large menu that hangs over the bar. "Food." She points at Amalia. "Friend who won't spit in food."

Amalia smirks. "What makes you think I won't spit in your food? Heck, I might spit in it even more because I know you two idiots."

"No tip for you."

Amalia glares. "I expect a big tip."

Jane smiles back. "Just the tip?"

Amalia laughs back. "Whatever. It's good to see friends at work."

A hostess walks over and makes sure to seat the two in Amalia's section.

 _ **D**_ **aria and Mary are with** the woman they are renting the house from.

She has a guy with her but he stays in the car. "My current fling. He's fun but hey, I'm still young." She signs some paperwork at the bottom. "You girls are good to go for another year."

Daria, and then Mary, sign next to where Amalia and Jane had already. "Until next year ladies."

Daria and Mary say their goodbyes to her and go back to what they had been doing.

Chores.

 **The next night, while Jane works on a painting, she hears** the phone ring.

After a minute she hears Amalia yell up the stairs. "Jane, it's Andy."

Jane drops the brush where she stood and runs down the stairs to grab the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, long time no hear."

"I called you a few times. Left a message with your roommate." _I wasn't worried sick over you not responding._

"I had to go to my parents for a bit and just got back. I called and left a message with, uh, one of your friends."

"I never got it." _Who forgot to tell me? I promise I won't kill them_.

"Oh, well, yeah, I went to see my parents."

"Oh, so, uh, every thing is good then?"

"Very good."

Jane can't help but smile. "Cool. So, uh, able to meet me somewhere?"

"Between work and absolutely nothing, I have plenty of time."

Jane smiles even more. "Same here. I'm taking a class but it isn't for a credit just extra stuff for art."

"Extra classes. Am I dating a bookworm?"

He laughs and she responds with laughter of her own.

 **After finalizing their plans, Jane goes up to her room and hears** crying coming from Amalia's room.

Jane knocks on the door. "Amalia?"

"I'm fine."

Jane knows she isn't and opens the door without being invited. "Then why are you crying?"

Amalia wipes at her eyes as she sits on her bed. "Just wallowing in self pity again." She chuckles. "Nothing new for me."

Jane walks over to the edge of the bed. "Why? What happened?"

Amalia tries to smile. "You have Andy. Daria has Conner. Mary has Dr. Masters."

Jane wrings her hands nervously. "I didn't always have Andy."

"I know. I never let having someone mean more than just fun." Amalia looks out her window. "I told myself that I'd give him a chance. I was a bitch to him, he was a dick to me, but we were willing to work on it. I liked him."

Amalia hugs her legs. "Then all that happened with him, and me, I fucked up. He fucked up. We all fucked up. I finally decide I will not just use a guy and try to be more and it all went to shit."

Jane is uncomfortable and isn't sure how to respond. "Uh, bad timing?"

"Catastrophic timing. Fuck!" Amalia grabs a pillow and throws it across the room. "I know not everyone meets the one in college."

"I didn't meet Andy in college." The thoughts of how she did meet him, covered in dust and grime from the rescue operations, gave her a chill.

"You still met him. You looked so happy when you came down the stairs for the phone. I want to feel that happy." Amalia hugs her legs again. "I haven't felt that happy in a long time."

Jane sits on the bed next to her and puts a hand on Amalia's. "I'm sorry."

"It isn't your fault. It's mine. I got shit faced, fired, wrecked my car, and fucked up my life. I'm lucky I'm not in jail."

Jane smiles slightly. "You got lucky Daria dated Luke. If she hadn't, who knows."

Amalia nods. "Luke's a great guy. Too bad he's not single." Amalia smiles a little more. "I don't need someone to make me happy. It's just, I'm surrounded by happy couples and it just makes me feel like shit."

"I'm sorry. I can't really help you but uh, well, I never thought I'd meet Andy. I just met him at the right time and place and now I can't help but be excited when he calls. I love him and he loves me and it was all chance."

"I hope I don't meet anyone the same way you did."

Jane nods in agreement. "I'd rather no one have to meet like that."

"How about a customer who isn't a pervy asshole?"

"How about someone from a different college?"

Amalia's eyes go a little wide. "What? One of your BFAC friends?"

Jane smirks. "Hey, we tried to get you to join our art cult."

Amalia shakes her head. "Sorry, I, hell, maybe I will. I want a connection but until I find that then I could at least get laid."

"They are good for that." Amalia gives her a look. "What?"

"Even with dating Andy you still do stuff with them?"

"Just Lejla or Alexis, and Andy knows about it, and it is just for fun."

 _Weird._ "Well, whatever. I guess you can't get pregnant from that."

"I haven't yet."

The two ladies share a laugh and Amalia feels better. Not great or even good but better.

 **Daria leaves her only class** for the week and trips on the last step down. "Aaaa!" She feels a sharp pain shoot up her back as she tries to get up.

A couple of students hurry over and help her. "Ow," she rubs her back. "Not good."

She winces with each step.

She can barely sit in her SUV. "I can do this." She reaches for the seatbelt but shouts in pain. "Dammit." She sighs. "I need to go to the emergency room."

She tries for her seatbelt again and forces herself through the pain before buckling up and leaving.

 **At the hospital, giving her information,** and taking a seat an old woman walks up to her. "Hello dear."

Daria is a little off putting as she responds. "Hello."

The woman smiles and speaks with a heavy German accent. "You look down, dear. What's wrong?"

 _I'm at the emergency room what do you think?_ Instead, Daria is polite. "I hurt my back after falling down the stairs."

"Oh, terrible." She reaches over and pats Daria on the leg. "Just think of something that makes you smile. I think of the Union Jack whenever I'm down."

"Huh?"

A nurse walks over to the two. "Um, are you being bothered Miss," She checks the clipboard she is carrying. "Morgendorffer?"

Daria shakes her head and the nurse walks away.

The older woman leans back in her seat. "The Union Jack always makes me smile no matter how bad of a day I'm having."

Daria, curious, has to ask. "Why?"

The old woman smiles even brighter than before. "It's what I saw in 1945. It's what saved me from the same fate as my parents. Who knew such a simple flag could change a little girl's world."

Daria swears her heart is stopped as she realises what this woman is talking about. What she went through. Where she was in 1945. "I, wow. Um, wow." Daria doesn't know what to say.

"I hope you have a memory like mine. A memory that no matter how dark your day is always shines a bright blinding light on it."

Daria isn't sure she has one. The first time she told Conner she loved him? The day she was accepted to Raft?

She stops as she thinks back to her first day at Lawndale High. The day she met her best friend Jane Lane.

"I do."

 **A/N Ok, LOOOOONG break between updates.**

 **First, bought a house. Second, I got published on Amazon! Look me up! Seth Quillet. Third, HTC Vive VR Headset.**

 **No idea when next one will come out. I'm so busy with writing my own originals it might be some time.**


End file.
